The Mysterious Waterfall
The Mysterious Waterfall By Banazilla the Telepath, with much assistance from Ella the Elephant WARNING: THIS IS AN OC FANFICTION, AND WILL NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE ANY OF THIS SERIOUSLY. JUST FOR FUN To know some of the backstory, read this OC first. Coral Endal was not ordinary. Not in the least. Everyone knew she was strange. And not just strange as a normal kid. She was a strange elf, who attended Foxfire, and was currently in Level 5. Coral is a Hydrokinetic, the daughter of Linh Song and Wylie Endal. Coral has medium-dark skin with long black hair. Coral tried to dye her hair tips silver, like her mother, but she failed most miserably. Now, because of the mishap, random streaks of Coral's hair is silver. Coral is normally sized for her age, and has silvery blue eyes. Coral does not have any control over her Hydrokinetic powers, and not even her family can help her try to control it. Earlier that day, she had flooded the Level 5 atrium of Foxfire. Coral had been teased constantly, but no matter how hard she tried, the water always returned to her. Coral needed to get her mind off things, so when she got home from Foxfire that day, instead of facing her parents, Coral walked into the Greenwood Forest. Coral had walked this path in the forest many times when she was younger, and the memories flooded back in her mind. But the memories weren't the only the thing that would flood. As soon as Coral snapped out of her daze, she heard the sound of running water. Coral knew very well she should run back home. She didn't need to face even more trouble with her parents. But the water called to her, like it always did, and the pull was too much. Coral wandered off the path to where she heard the water. When she pushed past the last few bushes, she found a mysterious waterfall she had never seen before. The water flowed freely down the rocky ledge of the cliff, down the river, snaking through the forest. Coral enjoyed the sound of the water, the fresh mist on her face. When Coral could barely hold back the urge to raise the water to the sky, she spotted something rather odd. A short boy with short blond hair and pale skin was sitting by the river, looking dreadful. His tunic was seared and smoking and black. Coral walked over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped at her sudden movement. Then, he looked back and seemed to relax as he spotted her, his eyes glazed over at the sight of her, almost as if he was in a daze. "Hi," Coral said shyly. The boy snapped out of his daze. "Oh, hello. My name's Blake Babblos. You are?" "Coral Endal," Coral answered. "What happened to you?" Blake reddened, and a rogue tear slipped down his cheek. Coral lifted her hand, and a thick tendril of water splashed onto Blake's tunic, cooling it off. This made Blake redden in the face even more at her kind gesture to help him. "Thanks," Blake muttered. "So..." Coral said after Blake had cleaned himself up a bit. "What DID happen?" Blake sighed, finally giving into the pretty girl's questions. Blake sat down on a log stump by the river, and instructed Coral to do the same. And then, slowly, he explained everything. To know what happened, click here. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Future